


Tony Stark Being Reckless pt.384

by fanbird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, No point really, Protective Steve Rogers, Rated M for language, So smoll, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, but its really just a mention, but not that, dont let it deter you, i dont even know what to tag this as, let everything else about this deter you, no beta we die like men, other than tony and steve theyre all just mentioned, this is just 900 words of steve and tony bickering because i havent written in a billion years sorry, tiny mention of sexual assault and sex trafficing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbird/pseuds/fanbird
Summary: This only exists to be the first thing I've posted after a long, long, looooooone break from writing fic. I am rusty as all hell (I feel like this is the writing of a fourth grader lmao) and this is just a drabble that isn't particularly angsty or fluffy or anything of substance.Prompt: Person A: “If it’s any consolation, I did this all for you.”Person B: “That’s bullshit and you know it.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 21





	Tony Stark Being Reckless pt.384

The air was tense as the doors of the elevator closed, leaving them alone for the first time since the team finished debriefing after Tony’s stunt. 

Steve rounded on Tony almost instantly, intent on giving the man a piece of his mind whether he wanted to hear it or not. Tony had skirted past him and mumbled something about not keeping Fury waiting before darting into the debriefing, leaving Steve no choice but to wait until they were on the way to their private floor to talk to him.

Before Steve could start Tony held up both hands, “Ya know, if it’s any consolation I did all this for you. And the team, but mostly you!”

“Oh, that’s bullshit and you know it!” Steve scoffed, stepping out of the elevator and into their living room when the doors slid open. He ignored FRIDAY’s, “Welcome home, Boss. Sir.” and continued, “You’re so reckless, what the hell were you thinking Tony? I could have helped you, Bucky could have helped you, if nothing else Fury should have been informed. What if you hadn’t come back? Worse, what if you’d been right? You could have been killed and we still wouldn’t have known who was targeting the team!”

Tony followed him out, chest deflating a bit as he did. He’d been keeping this under wraps for weeks, trying to figure out who had been trying to blackmail various members of the team. But walking up to any given Avenger and asking them to confirm or deny these accusations wasn’t at the top of this list. He knew most of them were bullshit, there was no way Wanda was part of a sex trafficing ring, or that Natasha was hiding a secret child, or that Bruce had 10 women acusing him of assult- but none of that mattered. (Of course he had checked. FRIDAY confirmed that the allegations were unfounded, the documents Tony had been sent were fakes, but they were good ones. They’d made it through most of her scans, only being caught by one protocol.) If the team found out they would start doubting each other, hell maybe even fighting each other given how bad some of the accusations were. God forbid the media got wind of it, all hell would break loose. 

Of course he’d wanted to tell Steve, but he couldn’t risk him being involved. If he was right and ran into any trouble without backup he would need someone to pick up where he’d left off. He knew Steve would be the only one who had enough faith in the team to stop everyone from jumping to conclusions. He flopped onto the couch and looked up at his husband, who was still standing, apparently waiting for an explanation. 

“I couldn’t tell Fury, not until I knew it wasn’t true. If they were right then I had to assume he knew and was helping cover it all up. Bucky would have told you immediately and I didnt want you involved until I knew what was going on. I had an emergency signal ready for FRI to send out if they weren’t bluffing. But I’m not an idiot, contrary to what you might think Steven. I was sure it was bullshit, so there was no reason to tell anyone!”

Steve groaned and sat down next to him on the couch, looking less angry but far more tired. “I know, but… Jesus Tony, do you have any idea how scared I was when Fury asked me where you were? And then no one could find you, FRIDAY would only tell us that she couldn’t tell us where you were-” 

Tony cut him off before he could continue, setting a hand on his knee. “I know, I know, I’m an asshole, you’ll never forgive me, how could I be so stupid, etcetera. I’m sorry. I had to find out if it was true, and if it was true it was probably a trap, one that I would have walked right into.I wasn’t gonna make it back. The team needs you, you were the only one I could trust to fix it.” He said with a half shrug. 

Steve rolled his eyes, ignoring Tony’s hand in favor of pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re going to be responsible for making me go grey at this rate.” He sighed, deciding to table the greater discussion (trying, yet again, to convince Tony that he didn't have to do everything alone and that his life was important enough to not be so damn reckless) for another time. 

Tony snickered, relaxing into Steve’s arms, “Yeah, likely story Mr. Super Soldier.” He knew he wasn’t off the hook yet, that Steve would definitely want to talk more about this. (He loved how communicative Steve was, but it was much more difficult for Tony and he was more than happy to let it go) “We can talk about this more later, don't think we won’t…. But, I missed you. Next time you pull a stunt like this try to be gone less than a week, please?”

Grinning and relieved to be past the tension, Tony nodded. “Sure thing, babe. Now, shower? We both smell like ass kicking.” As soon as Tony pointed it out Steve became acutely aware of the layer of grime covering damn near every inch of his body. “Yeah, alright c’mon, Shellhead.” He stood up, pulling Tony along with him. “I’m banning you from the lab for the next three days, by the way, I’m assuming you haven’t slept in at least a week.” 

Tony shrugged, still wearing a shit eating grin, “I can neither confirm nor deny these allegations.” 

Steve glanced up to the ceiling as they entered their bathroom, “FRIDAY? When was the last time Tony slept for more than two hours?” He asked, ignoring Tony’s squawk of betrayal from behind him. 

A voice, almost tinged with amusement, answered back, “Five days, Sir.”

“Oh you bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> No but really this is my first fic in over 4 years. I forgot how embarassing/vunrable it is to post fic (no, just me?) so this is mostly being posted in order to start breaking the shell I've built up in my years away. More drabbles/ficlets to follow as I relearn how to write anything worth while. Please be nice, I am very small and I have no money. You can imagine the stress I am under.


End file.
